


Power Surge

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superpower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Wanda has her way with Steve.





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda is a grown-up, period.

Steve tried to stay away from Wanda Maximoff. He thought she was too young for him. She, however, did not. 

“I am no child,” she’d said to him more than once, when he tried to steer her toward younger men.

She was legally an adult at 19 and certainly no kid anymore. He saw that as she trained at the Avengers complex in New York, as he trained her. She was strong and supple and, dear god, so powerful. He remembered that she’d swatted him like a fly in Sokovia. She was as eager now to do good as she had been to destroy them all then.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he didn’t expect what she did that night. Not in a million years. 

Nor did he expect to do what he did. 

It was fairly late. They had gone on a mission that had worked like clockwork. They’d all been tired and no one had lingered after dinner. He was in his office, catching up on the never ending paperwork when Wanda opened the door without knocking and came in. He glanced up without really seeing her.. 

“Hi Wanda. What can I do for you?” 

She didn’t say anything, causing him to look up from his paper work again. She wore a white man’s dress shirt that came almost to her knees. The shirt wasn’t buttoned though she held it closed with one hand. She was barefoot and her red hair was loose and soft around her face. She was quite beautiful. 

“I am not a child, Steve Rogers.” She usually hid her accent, but it was sneaking in tonight as she spoke to him. “I am a woman. I want you to treat me like one.” 

She closed the door and dropped the shirt to the floor and stood there naked not five feet from his desk. 

God, she was breathtaking! For a fleeting second, he imagined her with one of her energy field balls in her hands as she stood there, gloriously naked before him. 

“Wanda -”

“Don’t say it. It isn’t true. I’m not a child and you’re not an old man. I haven’t been an innocent in a very long time, so don’t worry yourself about that either. I know you feel the same way I do and you can’t deny it, can you?”

He answered her in a quiet, almost defeated tone. “No, I can’t. Especially not with you standing there like that.” 

He knew it wasn’t just lust he was feeling for her, it was more. She was so young and so old at the same time, she’d lost so much, but she hadn’t quit, she hadn’t let sorrow and anger eat her alive. She was vital and warm and right here, right now. He was rock hard before he stood up.

“Are you going to send me away?”

He stepped out from behind his desk. 

“God help me, but no, I can’t send you away. Not this time.” He hurriedly pulled his white t-shirt off over his head, stepped out his shoes and socks, unbuttoned, unzipped, and dropped his gray trousers to the floor. He crossed the space between them quickly and took her in his arms. He touched his lips to hers and the kiss was like a fuel at that set fire to all his senses. She held him tight, pressing her body against his as they kissed. 

“Oh god,” he whispered as she pushed him onto the straight chair sitting by his desk. She sat in his lap and wrapped her legs and arms around him, driving thought away completely. 

“I want you now. All of you,” Wanda murmured against his mouth as she reached down between them and guided his cock inside her. She was wet and ready for him. He gasped at the sudden sensation of being deep inside her. She was tight and hot, oh so hot. She ground herself against her, taking him all the way in, then deeper still, it seemed. 

He needed to regain some control. He needed…

He stood, holding her against him so he could stay inside her. She wrapped herself around him and held on as he carried her to the wall by the door. He slammed all the way into her as he slammed her against the wall, becoming completely lost to his surroundings, to everything but Wanda. After several hard thrusts, he realized he might hurt her. He tried to hold back.

“Don’t stop now, Steve. I’ve wanted you for so long. I want all of you. Like this.” And she kissed him, a kiss so wild, so needy, that he lost any hesitation he might have had and rammed into her as hard and deeply as he could again and again. The wall shook.

It was only when he felt the crackle of her power on his skin that he realized he was using his superhuman strength with her and that she was meeting him with her own. 

“Wanda,” he said and kissed her again, a kiss as crazed as their coupling was. “My sweet witch,” he called her. 

Her green eyes sparkled with her powers as he looked into them. His skin was on fire and she was the only thing he knew that could free him. Her nails raked the skin on his back as the wall behind her shook even harder from their frenzied lovemaking. 

He felt something surge in her and he wrapped his arms around her tighter and pressed her harder into the wall. She screamed his name as he felt her orgasm hit them both like a maelstrom, pulling him deeper, making his vision turn the rose color of the air around them as he gasped, coming only seconds after her. The pleasure went on and on, more pleasure than he’d ever felt before, more than he’d known existed. 

His mouth was on hers, against hers, drawing his breath from her and giving it back as they both gasped and panted in the aftermath. He still felt the sizzle of her power on his skin as he slowly set her on her feet. She kept her arms around his neck and kissed his face as they both began to return to reality once more.

“Did you know it would be this way?” he asked her as he saw the bruises and marks on her pale skin from his hands and his body, not to mention the wall. 

She nodded solemnly. “From the moment I laid eyes on you, Captain Rogers.” 

“I’ve never used all my strength – I didn’t know it could be this way.” He looked around for her shirt and noticed it was actually one of his, one that had gone missing. He put it on her but didn’t button it. “Did I hurt you?”

She smiled. “No more than I did you. Do you really think we’ll remember any of the pain?” 

He shook his head. “No. Neither of us will, not after that. Will it always be that way, do you think?”

She ran one finger down his chest and belly, all the way down the line of dark hair on his lower abdomen to wrap her hand around him. He gasped, surprised at the tiny surge of her magic, at the unexpected pleasure of her touch. Still holding him, she kissed his lips and whispered, “What do _you_ think?”


End file.
